


Five times they kissed (and the one time they did not)

by Underthegallowws



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthegallowws/pseuds/Underthegallowws
Summary: Five times they kissed (and the one time they did not).





	Five times they kissed (and the one time they did not)

                                                               

 

**1\. x**

The first time they kiss, it’s chaste and awkward. They are both drunk on wolfsbane, and Liam has been thinking about making the leap for a long time now. So, when they walk back to his house, he lets his hand brush against Theo’s. And when they arrive at his door, he turns to the chimera, and smiles, before diving in. It’s short, and perfunctory, and Theo is left frozen, unable to react to the brief contact.

_(They don’t talk about it.)_

**2\. xx**

Their second kiss is shared when they come back from one of those fights, after Liam almost died trying to protect Mason, and Theo is so pissed… He is so pissed, and he does not know how to express everything he feels. The worry, the panic, the anger at the beta who can’t seem to take care of himself. Words can’t translate all of this. So he kisses Liam, a kiss so desperate and bruising that Liam takes forever to kiss back. But when he does, they both take turns against the wall, bodies pressed together, the embrace fierce and demanding.

_(They fit together like the pieces of a very broken puzzle.)_

**3\. xxx**

The first time they have sex, they kiss just like they are. It’s burning, passionate, and hard. But as their mouth fight each other, their hands tell another story : they caress, they discover, and they love. In the darkness of a winter night, they let themselves be, and it’s nothing like they imagined it. It’s messy, and imperfect, and unexpected. It’s two people opening up to each other, and finding intimacy in the smallest gestures. A lingering kiss. A tentative love bite. A soft smile.

_(They fall into place.)_

**4\. xxxx**

The morning after, they share a smile, and Theo gets closer, and closer. The kiss is slow, intimate, and reverent, and Liam reads into it everything Theo can’t say yet. He gives it back just the same, and it’s every bit of perfect.

_(It makes sense, to them.)_

**5\. xxxxx**

Their last kiss is sweet, and warm. Theo last breath dies against Liam’s lips, and the werewolf falls apart against his body. There is blood and tears everywhere, but Liam can’t let go. He keeps his boy against him, in the warmth of an embrace Theo left like a thief.

_(It breaks him. )_

_**+** _

**1\. o**

And Liam… Liam never really recovers from it.


End file.
